


Great minds think alike

by Yesimdead_thanksforasking



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, They go to Ikea lads, bur also who cares about idea when you can drink build a shelf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimdead_thanksforasking/pseuds/Yesimdead_thanksforasking
Summary: Take ur mate to Ikea see how you end up building a shelf.
Relationships: Daniel Condren/Kevin O'Reilly
Kudos: 50





	Great minds think alike

**Author's Note:**

> Been writing a lot. This is probably not as good quality as the creme eggs.

Ikea was always an experience for Kevin. As someone who normally ordered all the stuff he needed online actually going into an Ikea was a real challenge.   
Thankfully he has asked Dan to come with him as moral support of sorts. Feck knows he’ll need it if he was going to be wondering these isles for the next 3 hours. Kevin hates shelf shopping.   
“Hey Kevin...”, Dan nudged his side looking up at him expectingly, “ let’s get you that shelf and get out of here before I start throwing pillows at you”.   
Dan smiled up at him and pulled him along by the wrist. Sometime during their walk over to the shelf of shelves Kevin moved his hand down to hold Daniel’s in his own.   
He could get used to this. 

Kevin is glad he’s tall. Reaching the top shelves is always easier and he gets to taunt Daniel about not being able to reach. He knows he’s not that much taller but he likes to exaggerate this. He grabs the box and gently slides it down for Dan to hold while he gets down from a step stool that he totally didn’t need. It’s just his fucked shoulder.   
He smiles at the shorter man grabbing the other end of the box as they made their way to the checkouts. Finally out of this hell. 

On the car ride back Kevin sits in the back holding the box close so it won’t smack Daniel in the head while he’s driving. That would’ve been bad. Kevin still needed him to help build this!  
“So, Dan, you ever built a shelf?’ Kevin didn’t exactly tell his friend he wanted him to build his new shelf.  
Dan signed loudly making sure Kevin could hear the mercy in his voice and not at all the excitement he felt as being able to spend more time with Kevin.   
“I guess we’ll manage with MY expertise” he waved his wand back trying to mess with Kevin’s hair, only to hit the box and curse loudly. 

Kevin pushed open the door to his apartment, making sure to hold it open for Dan and their precious cargo.   
Kicking the door closed behind them , he once again grabbed the other end of the box and helped carry it into his living room.   
“Feck that was hard work. This definitely deserves a drink” Kevin said moving over to his cupboards and taking out two mugs and a bottle of whiskey. He smirked at Dan and started pouring the cups full.   
Daniel was fucked. 

They drank in comfortable silence as they looked at the mass of shelf parts in front of them.   
“That’s gonna be a lot of work” Kevin looked up from his cup and smiled at Dan , he was already finished with his drink and more then ready to start building the shelf.   
He grabbed a hammer and Daniel flinched, fearing for his friends safety. This will be fine. Nothing will go wrong.   
He downed the rest of his mug. 

“Dan can you pass me the.... erm ... plug? For the shelf butt?” Kevin stammered obviously attempting a joke but unfortunately the shelf wasn’t the only hammered thing.   
“Butt plug...” Dan was mumbling as he searched for the cork and he could wear Kevin holding in his laughter. They were never going to finish this and maybe , just maybe , this was what Daniel really wanted. To spend so much time with Kevin and not have to go home alone. To sit here on his soft carpet , leaning against him every so often as they swayed from the alcohol. Daniel loved this. He didn’t mind that he was currently on the look out for something they’ve been calling a shelf butt plug , he just wanted to be here with Kevin. 

“Found it!” Dan yelled jumping to his knees in drunken excitement, tipping over slightly as he lost balance and fell into Kevin. Of course kevin caught him, or at least attempted to while they were both pissed and uncoordinated as hell. Kevin held him steady to his chest before leaning back into the carpet pulling Dan with him with a surprising amount of strength.   
“Kev-“ Daniel got cut off and Kevin pulled him closer to himself on the floor, eyes closed and humming slightly. Dan wanted to say something else but looking down at kevin and feeling this warmth was enough to shut him up. 

Daniel looked between Kevin, still on the floor, and the shelf, still not built. Kevin seemed like he needed the break so Dan put his head on his chest and wrapped his arms round him. He won’t remember this he’s too tired to even know this was happening.   
Dan let himself enjoy the moment, letting himself think about how nice it would be to do this more often, to be able to play video games in bed with Kevin or laying on the sofa watching bad tv, or even just laying in bed next to each other despite if one of them is playing something or not. He really wanted to take Kevin to bed and show him the amazing pumpkin growing videos he’s found. They were very exciting. 

Kevin blinked up at Dan who had shifted a bit to be able to look at his face.   
“You’ve been starring at me so much you might as well go for it...” Kevin mumbled sleepily putting an arm over his eyes.   
To say Dan was surprised would be an understatement, he has never been so- excuse his words- shook in his life. Did Kevin know what he was saying? Was this some sort of joke? Was he doing to do it?   
He knew the answer to at least one of these questions. 

The truths of Daniel were simple but the truths of Kevin were a mystery even to Dan himself. He took a deep breath to calm himself laying back on Kevin’s chest before pushing himself up and moving Kevin’s arm away from covering his eyes.   
Kevin was most definitely expecting something if his smile was anything to go by. The cocky bastard had planned the whole thing. 

Daniel huffed our an annoyed breath for what must have been at least the 10th time this day. He moved his hand to Kevin’s face cupping it gently and easing his eyebrow in question.   
“Hmm, just get on with it, I’m inpatient Dan” Kevin leaned into his palm trying to get all the affection he was given. 

Daniel kisses Kevin’s cheek but instead of moving away he pressed his own to Kevin’s moving his previously in that position hand to stroke him weird yet wonderful hair. 

“You’re allowed more. I won’t stop you. I’ll encourage you even.” Kevin whispered to him as his own hand moved to hold Dan closer then he’s ever been to anyone.   
“I’ve wanted to do this; kiss you,hold you close, for so so long”   
Daniel was holding onto every world being spoken to him. Not being able to get over how wonderful he felt right here on this stupid hard floor, in this stupid beautiful man’s home. 

He leaned up again kissing Kevin slowly. Moving his hand so he could hold himself up above without hurting Kevin, who seemed to have a very different idea as he pulled him in again turning them on their side to hold him more comfortably while on the floor.   
Somehow amongst all the pillows and shelves and sofa it never occurred to either of them to get off up the floor. 

Great minds think alike, but idiots rarely differ.


End file.
